La vida sigue
by Griffinn
Summary: Hermione no puede creer cómo a veces toma las decisiones que toma. Pero no puede quedarse estancada, no puede aferrarse al pasado. A veces hay que seguir, aunque sean las personas más inesperadas quienes nos lo digan.


**Disclaimer:** nada del Potterverso me pertenece

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Este fic es para **Eirian Lovegood**_

* * *

Hermione se miraba fijamente en el espejo de su tocador.

―Esto es ridículo ―confesó a su propio reflejo.

Había dado ya el primer paso, que era ducharse. Envuelta en una toalla blanca, con el pelo empapado y gotas de agua cayendo por su espalda, no se atrevía a continuar. Pero se dijo a sí misma que una Gryffindor jamás se echaría atrás. Así pues, cogió su varita y, con un sencillo hechizo que producía calor, comenzó a secarse el cabello.

Al rato, se encontraba saliendo de casa. Cada paso que daba le parecía una tortura, como si lo que estuviese a punto de hacer fuese un error y no sería mejor idea dar media vuelta, ponerse la bata y ver un poco la tela. Pero cada vez que esa idea le pasaba por la cabeza, se decía que no, que tenía que hacerlo. Y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en el Callejón Diagon.

Sacó de su pequeño bolso de cuentas, que ya no tenía hechizo de extensión indetectable alguno, la nota que hacía dos días le había llegado con el nombre del restaurante. La desdobló y la miró por última vez. Después contempló el restaurante, de los pocos negocios del Callejón que aún permanecían abiertos a esa hora, y volvió su mirada otra vez a la nota. No había duda alguna, era ese lugar y ya se acercaba la hora señalada. Tras un suspiro, tomó aire y caminó hacia el local.

―Buenas noches ―le saludó el maître, un hombre alto ataviado con un traje de corbata. Los magos y brujas que se dedicaban al negocio de la restauración, pensó Hermione, habían aprendido mucho de los muggles.

―Hola ―supo ella decir únicamente. Los nervios le impedían soltar un educado "Buenas noches" ―. Tengo mesa reservada para dos a nombre de Hermione…

―Ah, sí ―le interrumpió rápidamente. Seguramente el hombre conocía bien aquella rutina, desde el "mesa reservada para dos" hasta la clara expresión de nerviosismo en la cara del cliente ―. Está ya todo listo, por aquí. Tengo que decirle que su acompañante aún no ha llegado.

―No pasa nada, esperaré.

Tras sentarse en una discreta mesa adornada con un pequeño centro floral y con platos, copas y cubiertos ya dispuestos, el maître preguntó antes de irse:

―¿Desea algo de beber mientras espera?

Hermione se vio tentada de pedir una copa de whisky de fuego para calmar los nervios, pero tampoco quería comenzar tan fuerte la velada.

―Una copa de vino de saúco, por favor.

El hombre ejecutó un breve asentimiento con una sonrisa y desapareció. Hermione, por su parte, hizo tamborilear sus dedos sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa. Ya era la hora, sólo esperaba que no se retrasase demasiado.

―Tiene que ser una broma ―alguien habló detrás de ella, pero Hermione no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba. Sólo había conocido a una persona que arrastrase las palabras de esa forma al hablar.

Draco Malfoy apareció a su lado. Por un momento, Hermione deseó que pasase de largo y le dejase allí sola, pero el hombre se quitó la chaqueta de su traje, el cual era negro a excepción de una blanca camisa, colgándola de la silla, y se sentó. Desdobló su servilleta con un golpe en el aire y se la puso sobre las rodillas.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Tengo una cita ―comentó ella.

―Sí, lo sé. Yo también tengo una. En este restaurante y a esta hora. Le he preguntado al amable maître si ha habido alguna confusión, si no había alguna otra señorita esperando sola en una mesa, pero me ha dicho que esta era la única ―miró a un lado ―. Oh, vino. Genial ¿Lo has pedido tú?

El maître había aparecido con una botella de vino de saúco, a pesar de que Hermione sólo quería una copa. Tal vez pensó que, ahora que su otro acompañante había llegado por fin, él también querría. Sirvió un poco en las copas de ambos para que lo degustasen. Draco así lo hizo, pero no Hermione, quien aún estaba estática mirando a Malfoy.

Tras la cata, el maître llenó hasta la mitad las dos copas y tendió dos cartas, con los platos de la casa, para cada uno.

―En breve volveré para tomarles nota.

Draco asintió. Cogió su copa y bebió un sorbo de vino. Tras acabar, miró a Hermione.

―Estás muy guapa, Granger.

Hermione tomó aire y, por fin, habló.

―Es Weasley.

Draco bebió otro trago y asintió con la cabeza, como si acabase de recordarlo.

―Es cierto, había olvidado que te habías casado con la Comadreja.

Esta vez, Hermione empezaba a estar más furiosa. Le contestó con una voz gélida.

―Mi marido está muerto, Malfoy, ten un poco de respeto.

Draco permaneció callado, mirando a Hermione mientras sus dedos hacían girar su copa de vino.

―Te pido perdón, he sido muy grosero ―¿Draco Malfoy disculpándose? Aquello a Hermione le chocaba bastante, aun a sabiendas de que estaba al tanto de lo, aparentemente, mucho que había cambiado el joven Malfoy ―. Leí la noticia en El Profeta hace un año. Asesinado por un antiguo mortífago, quién lo diría.

Hermione apartó la mirada y se contuvo para no llorar. Ya había pasado un año, no quería tener que recordarlo otra vez, ni volver a escuchar aquellas estúpidas historias sobre viejas venganzas y honores puestos en duda que hicieron que, una mañana, un hombre entrase en Sortilegios Weasley, apuntase a Ron con una varita y le lanzase una maldición asesina a bocajarro, delante de decenas de personas.

Permanecieron en silencio. Todavía no habían abierto la carta y Draco pudo percibir que el maître del restaurante los miraba de vez en cuando, esperando.

―Si quieres, puedes irte. Está claro que esta cita no ha salido como esperabas ―soltó él.

―Para nada, pero aunque me ha costado mucho venir, ahora estoy aquí. Al menos ―Cogió su copa y bebió un pequeño trago ― cenaré algo ―y, dicho esto, comenzó a leer los entrantes.

Draco sonrió con disimulo, pero evitando que Hermione se percatase. Cogió su carta y también empezó a hojearla.

―¿Qué te ha llevado a venir a una cita a ciegas? ―preguntó él mientras se concentraba en los platos de carne.

Hermione estuvo pensativa un momento, tanto por lo que iba a pedir como por lo que tenía que contestar. Tomó aire.

―Bueno, la verdad es que mucha gente me lo había propuesto. Mi cuñada Ginny, sin ir más lejos, pero siempre me negaba, porque sabía que a Ron nunca le habría hecho gracia. Pero él ya no está ―dijo rápidamente, antes de que Malfoy recalcase, una vez más, que Ron Weasley, efectivamente, ya no estaba ― y la vida sigue. Por eso me decidí a mandar la primera lechuza. Y todo siguió.

―Y ahora estamos aquí.

―Y a ti, ¿qué te ha traído a venir a una cita a ciegas? ―preguntó, igualmente, ella.

Draco cerró por fin la carta y evitó mirar a Hermione mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.

―No es que haya tenido mucha suerte últimamente con las mujeres, ¿sabes?

―Creí que acabarías casado con Pansy…

Pero se detuvo, dado que el maître había aparecido de la nada para tomarles nota.

―¿Ya saben qué van a tomar?

Los dos se quedaron mirándole un momento, confundidos.

―Esto… Sí, sí, lo sabemos. ¿Qué tal, como entrante, una ensalada de narcisos pitantes con aceite de jengibre? ―preguntó Draco a Hermione, a lo que ella asintió.

El maître tomó nota.

―Excelente. Y de segundo, ¿qué será para la señorita?

―Yo quiero la merluza acompañada de hojas de flor voladora.

―¿Y para el señor? ―preguntó en dirección a Draco mientras apuntaba con su pluma sobre una libreta abierta la petición de Hermione.

―Para mí el solomillo con salsa de mandrágora.

El maître, tras terminar de apuntar, asintió con la cabeza y se llevó las cartas, dejándoles solos nuevamente.

―Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? ―preguntó Draco, aunque sabía la respuesta.

―Te decía que pensaba que te habías casado con Pansy Parkinson ―repitió Hermione tras beber de su copa. Esta vez mantuvo el vaso entre sus manos, interesándose cada vez más por lo que Malfoy iba a contarle.

Draco rió con ironía.

―Pensé que eras lista, Weasley. Está claro que Pansy Parkinson y yo tuvimos una relación de conveniencia en Hogwarts. Pero después de eso, todo acabó. Yo no quería seguir con ella y ella amaba a otro ―pero omitió revelar quién era ese otro―. Así que estuve largo tiempo sin tener una relación, por lo que decidí intentar lo de la cita a ciegas ―se recostó sobre la silla y apoyó un brazo sobre el respaldo, en un aire desenfadado ―. Es evidente que no he tenido suerte.

Y, por increíble que pareciese, Hermione se rió a causa de lo dicho por Malfoy. Sin embargo, pronto se percató de ello y se calló.

―Lo siento ―fue lo único que supo decir.

―¿Sientes haberte reído por lo que he dicho? Siempre fuiste muy rara… Weasley. Te has reído, apuesto a que llevabas tiempo sin hacerlo.

Hermione bajó la mirada.

―Sí, es cierto.

La ensalada de narcisos pitantes llegó por fin, aunque los narcisos, obviamente, no pitaban, dado que estaban cortados. Aún así, bañados en el aceite de jengibre, estaban deliciosos.

―No me puedo creer que este tipo de plantas, que las usábamos en el colegio, se puedan comer ―confesó Hermione.

―Parece increíble, sí ―estuvieron callados ― La nueva fusión entre comida muggle y mágica ―se volvió a callar ―. ¿Siempre fue Weasley? ¿Sabías que acabarías casada con él?

Hermione jugueteaba con su tenedor con uno de los narcisos que quedaban en su plato, manchado de aceite.

―No es que siempre pensase que acabaría al lado de Ron, pero hubo veces que una parte de mí siempre deseó estar con él.

―Bueno, pero hubo otros, ¿no? Decían que tuviste algo con Viktor Krum.

Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa.

―Lo de Viktor no fue nada serio. Fue algo… físico ―se sonrió a sí misma al recordar que eso mismo le contó a su amigo Harry hace años ―. Y ahora que lo pienso, sé que, en el fondo, reforzó mi futura relación con Ron.

―Físico… ―dejó caer Draco con cierto sarcasmo, pero no siguió por esos derroteros ―. Aún así, siempre estuviste rodeada de hombres.

Hermione casi se atragantó con el vino de saúco. Además, se quedaron callados un momento, pues se llevaron la ensaladera vacía y enseguida trajeron los segundos.

―¿Rodeada de hombres? ―preguntó ella, con ligera indignación.

―Ya sabes: Potter, Weasley, esos otros dos, ¿cómo se llamaban? Ah, sí, Finnigan y Thomas. Oh, también Longbottom.

Hermione enrojeció.

―Bueno, tampoco tuve una gran relación con mis compañeras de cuarto, ¿sabes? Creo que es por eso que siempre estaba rodeada de… chicos.

―Sí, por eso siempre pensé que acabarías con uno de ellos. Y no me equivoqué. Si de verdad quieres rehacer tu vida, ¿por qué no llamas a alguno?

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente.

―¿Te has vuelto loco? Ellos tienen sus vidas ya hechas. Bueno, Harry está casado con Ginny. Y, por otra parte, jamás tendría una cita con él, es como mi hermano. Y los demás… ―se quedó pensativa un momento, con la mirada perdida ―, lo cierto es que no sé apenas nada de ellos. Este último año he estado un tanto alejada de todos.

―Yo tampoco es que me haya interesado por la vida de los Gryffindor, bastante tenía con saber cómo le iba a mis compañeros de Casa.

Hermione, entonces, decidió contraatacar.

―¿En serio? Dime una cosa. A pesar de esa relación de conveniencia que tenías con Parkinson, ¿te interesaste por alguna de las otras chicas de tu Casa?

Draco esbozó una expresión irónica.

―Sí, por supuesto. Estaba Millicent Bullstrode, por ejemplo. Siempre estuve secretamente enamorado de ella.

―No estoy bromeando, Malfoy.

El hombre se entretenía cortando su solomillo. Tras llevarse un trozo a la boca, masticarlo y tragárselo, habló:

―Astoria Greengrass ―reveló, secamente.

―¿La hermana de Daphne Greengrass? ―preguntó ella, incrédula.

Draco asintió.

―Sí. Lo cierto es que siempre me llamaba la atención. Un par de años menor que su hermana, guapa, aunque no llegaba a ese punto que suponía la belleza exótica de Daphne. Por eso era por lo que me gustaba.

―¿Y qué pasó?

Se sirvió más vino de la botella.

―Supongo que me faltó, y aún me falta, ese valor del que los Gryffindor tanto presumís. Ella trabaja en el Ministerio, en el mismo departamento que yo, pero nunca hemos intercambiado más que unas breves palabras.

―Vaya… Deberías intentarlo ―confesó Hermione mientras cogía con su tenedor un pedazo de su merluza.

Draco bufó.

―¿Crees que es tan fácil, Weasley?

―Creo que deberías dejar a un lado esa tontería de las cualidades de cada uno. Que no seas de Gryffindor no quiere decir que no puedas ser valiente. O que al menos no tengas que intentarlo.

El hombre dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y rodó los ojos. Como si lo que ella decía fuese tan fácil de realizar.

―No sabes de lo que hablas.

Hermione sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Señaló con su tenedor a Draco y habló:

―Draco ―y por primera vez en esa noche, incluso se podría decir que en toda su vida, se había dirigido a Malfoy por su nombre de pila ―. Nunca me has gustado.

―Vaya novedad. Tú a mí tampoco, Weasley.

Hermione dejó el tenedor y cogió su copa para beber un trago.

―No, en serio, nunca me has gustado. Siempre me has parecido un capullo arrogante, tan pagado de sí mismo. Me estás diciendo que llevas enamorado de la misma mujer desde el colegio y no has podido revelarle tus sentimientos. Me estás diciendo que esa misma mujer pasa por delante de ti todos los días y aún no eres capaz de decirle lo que sientes. En vez de eso, prefieres escribirle a una desconocida y tener una cita a ciegas. Bravo ―y dicho esto, alzó su copa en un brindis.

―¿Y qué crees que debería hacer?

―Creo que deberías quitarte esas tontería de encima acerca del valor, caminar mañana hasta su mesa y preguntarle si quiere ir a cenar contigo ―tras terminar de cenar, comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso ― ¿Sabes qué? Estoy llena y no me apetece postre. Voy a pagar mi parte y… Sí, sí, sí, voy a hacerlo ―confesó rápidamente, viendo que Draco estaba dispuesto a pagar la cena entera ―. Las flores voladoras son carísimas. Y una vez haga eso, me largaré, porque no creo que entre en tus planes tener una segunda cita con una sangre sucia ―dijo esto último con cierto retintín.

Draco se sorprendió de que Hermione utilizase esas palabras. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no las empleaba ni pretendía volver a hacerlo, pero estaba claro que los años y las experiencias del pasado hablaban por sí solas.

La mujer se levantó, tras dejar unos cuantos galeones en la mesa, y se dispuso a irse.

―Hermione ―esta vez fue Draco quien, por primera vez en su vida, se dirigía a ella por su nombre. Esta se dio la vuelta, sorprendida ―. Gracias. Creo que tendré en cuenta lo que me has recomendado. Pero antes…

―¿Qué? ―quiso saber ella.

Draco tomó su copa.

―Llama a uno de esos fracasados. A Thomas o a Finnigan. O a Longbottom. Ninguno de ellos está con alguien. Bueno, Longbottom lo estuvo, pero no funcionó. Llama a uno de ellos y dile que quieres tomar algo. Retomar el contacto. Y quién sabe lo que pasará después. Sé que a tu marido jamás le habría gustado que estuvieses con otro, de hecho, dejó de admirar a Krum porque tú empezaste a salir con él… pero como bien has dicho, la vida sigue.

Alzó su copa en un brindis y bebió. Hermione, por su parte, no dijo nada, sino que se dio la vuelta y abandonó el restaurante. Fuera, en el Callejón, apenas quedaban unas pocas personas, alguna de ellas cerrando la última tienda que permanecía abierta. Entonces, vio a alguien que le resultó familiar.

―¿Neville?

Su antiguo compañero de Gryffindor caminaba por el Callejón llevando a un pequeño niño en brazos, el cual estaba profundamente dormido a causa de tan altas horas de la noche.

―¿Hermione? Vaya, qué sorpresa ―Neville Longbottom sonrió al ver a su antigua amiga.

―Lo mismo digo, ¿qué haces aquí?

El hombre señaló con la cabeza al niño que llevaba en brazos.

―Este pequeño granujilla y yo estábamos con George en Sortilegios Weasley. Al final ha caído rendido. Lo llevaba ahora con su madre, aunque posiblemente me quiera matar por ser tan irresponsable.

―¿Es tu hijo? ―Hermione se sorprendió de lo poco que sabía de sus antiguos amigos. Sabía que Neville se había casado con Hannah Abbott, no era algo que supiese gracias a Draco Malfoy, aunque no tenía ni idea de que se habían separado, esto sí, gracias a Draco.

―Sí, el pequeño Frank Longbottom.

―Frank, como… como tu padre.

Nevile asintió con la cabeza mientras mecía a su hijo, quien se agitó en sueños.

―Sí, así es. Y dime, ¿qué tal estás tú? No sé nada de ti desde… bueno, desde lo de Ron ―comentó con condescendencia.

Hermione evitaba a toda costa mirar hacia Sortilegios Weasley, una tienda que no pisaba desde el fatídico acontecimiento.

―Sí, este año he vivido un poco apartada de todo.

―Lo entiendo, yo también habría querido estar solo de haber llegado a perder a alguien tan importante para mí.

Los dos estuvieron callados. Hermione empezó a acariciar uno de los mechones del negro cabello del pequeño Frank.

―¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante, ya que vas hacia allí?

Neville se quedó mirándola un breve instante.

―Yo… Claro, ¿por qué no? Aunque mejor vayamos a otro sitio, Hannah es la posadera del Caldero, no sé cómo se tomaría eso de verme hablando con otra.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

―Lo entiendo. Podemos ir al Londres muggle ―propuso entonces.

―Claro, suena genial ―sonrió Neville.

Y los dos se alejaron callejón arriba mientras el restaurante ya empezaba a cerrar, saliendo por la puerta el último de sus clientes. Draco Malfoy se percató de que su cita y Neville Longbottom se alejaban caminando juntos. Suspiró.

―Está bien, Weasley, tú ganas.

Y, decidido, se dijo a sí mismo que al día siguiente invitaría a cenar a Astoria Greengrass.


End file.
